


he do be just bacon tho

by takemeto_thebog



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeto_thebog/pseuds/takemeto_thebog
Summary: bacon man vibes in a park during sunrise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	he do be just bacon tho

so he’s bacon, huh. 

the brown dirt feels rough against his hands as he grabs clumps of it. he trudges through the grass, feeling the dampness of the blades as the sky turns into different shades of colours he’s never seen before! blue, orange, pink as a big bright yellow blinding circle rises from where the sky meets the ground. 

he almost gets blown away by the breeze but he digs in his heels into the dirt. he walks through the green grass, going to look at the small body of water. he’s seen bigger when he flew to a place called russia and norway. the blueness of the fluid, the wibbly wobbly surface, the splish splash it makes when you apply a direct force onto it, it’s all so cool!

  
  


he has so much to see, to do, to hear! everything to feel and all of the things he can discover. he’s only been alive for a day or two and he’s pumped to see what else the world has to offer.

he stares into his reflection. his rigid frame, stick-like limbs… yeah so, he’s bacon, huh.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
